coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Pip Short
Pip Short started his career as an actor in the United States of America whilst also studying at Warwick University before moving behind the scenes at the BBC, first of all at their Ealing Film Studios and then a stint as assistant floor manager on All Creatures Great and Small which was followed by a time as a location manager on films such as Little Voice. This was followed by a spell as assistant director on prestigious projects such as The Knock or the BBC's 1995 adaptation of Pride and Prejudice. As a director, Short has worked extensively on television soap operas, directing multiple episodes of EastEnders, Emmerdale, Brookside, Hollyoaks and Fair City as well as 137 episodes of Coronation Street in September 2002 and between June 2006 and October 2010, one credited with Tim Dowd and five with Kay Patrick. Episodes directed by Pip Short 2000s 2002 (5 episodes) *Episode 5345 (23rd September 2002) *Episode 5346 (23rd September 2002) *Episode 5347 (25th September 2002) *Episode 5348 (27th September 2002) *Episode 5349 (29th September 2002) 2006 (15 episodes) *Episode 6316 (18th June 2006) (Co-directed with Tim Dowd) *Episode 6318 (19th June 2006) *Episode 6319 (19th June 2006) *Episode 6320 (21st June 2006) *Episode 6321 (22nd June 2006) *Episode 6352 (7th August 2006) *Episode 6353 (7th August 2006) *Episode 6354 (9th August 2006) *Episode 6355 (11th August 2006) *Episode 6356 (13th August 2006) *Episode 6387 (25th September 2006) *Episode 6388 (25th September 2006) *Episode 6389 (27th September 2006) *Episode 6390 (29th September 2006) *Episode 6391 (1st October 2006) 2007 (34 episodes) *Episode 6480 (29th January 2007) *Episode 6481 (29th January 2007) *Episode 6482 (31st January 2007) *Episode 6483 (2nd February 2007) *Episode 6484 (4th February 2007) *Episode 6510 (12th March 2007) *Episode 6511 (12th March 2007) *Episode 6512 (14th March 2007) *Episode 6513 (16th March 2007) *Episode 6514 (18th March 2007) *Episode 6540 (23rd April 2007) *Episode 6541 (23rd April 2007) *Episode 6542 (25th April 2007) *Episode 6543 (27th April 2007) *Episode 6544 (29th April 2007) *Episode 6574 (11th June 2007) (Co-directed with Kay Patrick) *Episode 6575 (11th June 2007) (Co-directed with Kay Patrick) *Episode 6576 (13th June 2007) (Co-directed with Kay Patrick) *Episode 6577 (15th June 2007) (Co-directed with Kay Patrick) *Episode 6578 (15th June 2007) (Co-directed with Kay Patrick) *Episode 6604 (23rd July 2007) *Episode 6605 (23rd July 2007) *Episode 6606 (25th July 2007) *Episode 6607 (27th July 2007) *Episode 6608 (29th July 2007) *Episode 6684 (12th November 2007) *Episode 6685 (12th November 2007) *Episode 6686 (14th November 2007) *Episode 6687 (16th November 2007) *Episode 6688 (18th November 2007) *Episode 6718 (28th December 2007) *Episode 6719 (30th December 2007) *Episode 6720 (31st December 2007) *Episode 6721 (31st December 2007) 2008 (29 episodes) *Episode 6722 (2nd January 2008) *Episode 6750 (11th February 2008) *Episode 6751 (11th February 2008) *Episode 6752 (13th February 2008) *Episode 6753 (15th February 2008) *Episode 6754 (15th February 2008) *Episode 6780 (24th March 2008) *Episode 6781 (24th March 2008) *Episode 6782 (26th March 2008) *Episode 6783 (28th March 2008) *Episode 6784 (28th March 2008) *Episode 6825 (26th May 2008) *Episode 6826 (26th May 2008) *Episode 6827 (28th May 2008) *Episode 6828 (30th May 2008) *Episode 6829 (30th May 2008) *Episode 6861 (16th July 2008) *Episode 6862 (18th July 2008) *Episode 6863 (18th July 2008) *Episode 6894 (1st September 2008) *Episode 6895 (1st September 2008) *Episode 6896 (3rd September 2008) *Episode 6897 (5th September 2008) *Episode 6898 (5th September 2008) *Episode 6934 (27th October 2008) *Episode 6935 (27th October 2008) *Episode 6936 (29th October 2008) *Episode 6937 (31st October 2008) *Episode 6938 (31st October 2008) 2009 (35 episodes) *Episode 6993 (19th January 2009) *Episode 6994 (19th January 2009) *Episode 6995 (21st January 2009) *Episode 6996 (23rd January 2009) *Episode 6997 (23rd January 2009) *Episode 7043 (30th March 2009) *Episode 7044 (30th March 2009) *Episode 7045 (3rd April 2009) *Episode 7046 (3rd April 2009) *Episode 7047 (6th April 2009) *Episode 7078 (18th May 2009) *Episode 7079 (18th May 2009) *Episode 7080 (20th May 2009) *Episode 7081 (22nd May 2009) *Episode 7082 (22nd May 2009) *Episode 7108 (29th June 2009) *Episode 7109 (29th June 2009) *Episode 7110 (1st July 2009) *Episode 7111 (3rd July 2009) *Episode 7112 (3rd July 2009) *Episode 7143 (17th August 2009) *Episode 7144 (17th August 2009) *Episode 7145 (20th August 2009) *Episode 7146 (21st August 2009) *Episode 7147 (21st August 2009) *Episode 7177 (5th October 2009) *Episode 7178 (5th October 2009) *Episode 7179 (8th October 2009) *Episode 7180 (9th October 2009) *Episode 7181 (9th October 2009) *Episode 7224 (7th December 2009) *Episode 7225 (7th December 2009) *Episode 7226 (10th December 2009) *Episode 7227 (11th December 2009) *Episode 7228 (11th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (15 episodes) *Episode 7378 (14th July 2010) *Episode 7379 (15th July 2010) *Episode 7380 (16th July 2010) *Episode 7381 (16th July 2010) *Episode 7382 (18th July 2010) *Episode 7408 (23rd August 2010) *Episode 7409 (23rd August 2010) *Episode 7410 (26th August 2010) *Episode 7411 (27th August 2010) *Episode 7413 (29th August 2010) *Episode 7448 (18th October 2010) *Episode 7449 (18th October 2010) *Episode 7450 (21st October 2010) *Episode 7451 (22nd October 2010) *Episode 7452 (22nd October 2010) 2020s 2020 (4 episodes) *Episode 9992 (29th January 2020) *Episode 9993 (29th January 2020) *Episode 9994 (31st January 2020) *Episode 9995 (31st January 2020) Category:Coronation Street directors